


Undertale Deltarune has merged and oh fuck

by SleeplessBug



Category: Deltarune, Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, also oh boy is dbv gonna destroy the king, jevil will come in one day, so will seam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: A monster, a human, and a dead prince have become outlaws, and they meet a monster, a human, and a prince from the dark. Joined with a sassy disembodied voice that is angry at a second prince's father, they must do something.





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk ran through the streets, they don't know how, but they were a wanted criminal, along with their two roommates, if you could call those two that.  
'you run through the streets, carrying bread, fertilizer, and ketchup'  
"Oh, really? I couldn't tell,"  
Frisk was running without looking, mostly focused on not getting caught by the police chasing them. When they entered a battle screen.  
"oh no-"  
They spun, the police officer stood in front, they looked around at their options.  
"please- I just need some food- let me go!"  
They tried to escape, it failed.  
'You failed to escape, but it appears you are getting some help,'  
"wh-"  
The police officer then got a goat-wizard-thing thrown at her, and sed goat-wizard-thing yelled.  
"ow! Susie there where other things you could have done!"  
"Most effective thing to stop someone throws a fluffy got at them thank you very much,"  
A reptile monster came out of the ally way, as Frisk ran away, well, in the battle, they didn't actually move. They watched as a human also walked out of the alley, and just stared at Frisk.  
"uhm- hi?"  
'you awkwardly wave at the human, and lizard, and fluffy goat thing, and accidentally break the ketchup bottle, good job Frisk-'  
"Okay, seriously who is talking I will throw fertilizer at you,"  
'You say that, despite the fact that I am a disembodied voice, and you can't even see me,'  
Frisk groaned and nodded at the three.  
"uh- thanks for the help!"  
"no problem,"  
"mhm!"  
"..."  
The human gave a thumbs up, and Frisk went off on their way, unaware of the three following behind them.  
\--  
Frisk kicked down the door, threw the ketchup at Sans, and the bag of fertilizer at Flowey.  
"OW- FRISK COME ON-"  
'you throw the fertilizer at Flowey, like a fucking asshole,'  
"yeah Frisk what the f- who are those three?"  
Frisk looked over, they hadn't realized about the three following them.  
"why,"  
"It was Kris's idea, we just do what they say,"  
Susie said that, pointing at the human, who waved  
"why,"  
"..."  
'You ask, unaware w-'  
"Okay voice seriously I WILL fight you,"  
'you say, despite being a coward'  
"I swear"  
Sans chuckled, before looking at the three.  
"so uh, what are your three's name?"  
The goat squeezed by Susie and spoke.  
"Oh! well- uh- I'm Ralsei, that's Susie, and that's Kris!"  
'you don't do anything right away, but that's beside the point I would die for you Ralsei,'  
"Do you have to start every sentence with 'you?'"  
'you don't ask, Sans does, and yes I do, I can't stop,'


	2. Voice is a sassy shit

Frisk walked down the street with Kris, Frisk was smack talking Flowey, and Kris was just listening with great amusement. Kris then got tackled to the ground.  
"Clown number 1!!!!!!"  
Kris stifled a chuckle, before standing up, and putting the tackler onto the ground.  
"hi, Lancer,"  
'you don't respond, but holy KRIS YOU CAN TALK-'  
"Yes disembodied voice, I can,"  
Lancer looked around, before shrugging and spinning happily.  
"I thought me and lesser dad where the only two that got transported out!"  
Kris just shook their head and looked over at another darkling, well, two.  
'you think of that one meme upon seeing the tall lanky one'  
"so you CAN say what I'm doing,"  
'you say, dropping your stolen supplies,'  
"frick,"  
"more like Frisk,"  
"HEY"  
Kris chuckled and motioned Lancer behind him.  
"ah, the man of a name who tricks anyone who reads it, and bastard man,"  
Frisk snorted, picking up their stuff.  
"yesth worm, and whomst art thou?"  
"They made a pun out of my name what do you think,"  
"thou name isth Frisk?"  
"yeet,"  
'you say, breaking the fertilizer bag like a dumbass,'  
"VOICE I CAN'T SEE YOU BUT YOU WILL PERISH BY MY HANDS I SWEAR"  
The voice let out a sharp laugh, before sighing.  
'you, I'm invisible, and whatever the word for not being touchable is, you can't hurt me,'  
"Yeah- well- we have dead ghost children that can, so.... yeah"  
"whatef the fuckth"  
"ANYWAY YOU THREE FOLLOW US HAHA"  
Frisk ran off, avoiding the conversation about the dead ghost children for as long as possible.  
Once the group got back, Frisk gave their items to who needed it and ate all the bread within a second.  
'you do what I would do, but with bread'  
"what would you have done?"  
"based on what the voice has said before, probably eat chocolate like a gremlin,"  
Frisk nodded and turned to go upstairs.  
"I'm gonna sleep until midnight then steal more stuff cause Flowey goes through the fertilizer quicker than Sans goes through Ketchup,"  
Flowey rolled his eyes, and stared at the three, squinting.  
"who are you three?"  
Lancer, who Kris was carrying, jumped out of their arms and smiled.  
"I'm Lancer!"  
"I'm Rouxls Kaard, and this isth King Spadeth- Spadeth King.... whath isth yourth name againth?"  
"eh,"  
"fairth enough,"  
Flowey nodded and started to shove Fertilizer into his dirt.  
"Flower bastard can't go into the sunlight or he'll get caught by the police so flower bastards gotta use this, and be watered a lot,"  
Flowey angrily mumbled, and Sans chuckled.  
"yeah yeah, flower gremlin whatever you say,"  
"TRASHBAG I WILL FIGHT YOU-"  
Sans left, leaving a peeved flower, two spade boys, a puzzle dude, Kris, and a disembodied voice In the same room. Aka Sans made a horrible mistake.  
'you Sans left, making a mistake, none of us are to be trusted alone,'  
"Why do you start every sentence wit-"  
'you I CANT HELP IF YOU DOUBLE MOUTHED BASTARD'  
"You haven't even heard anything about him,"  
'you I know a bastard when I see one'  
Flowey looked at everyone, before falling asleep, closing his petals, and doing a snooze.  
'you now if anyone wants me, I'll be looking for more bastards outside,'


	3. and if we look here, we see the valid clown bastard himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> valid clopwn bastard also Voice is corpable now

The voice floated through the streets, looking at the humans and monsters around them, annoyed beyond belief.  
'you all can't hear me, only those on their good side can... he wouldn't be able to hear me if it wasn't for them.... ugh, whatever,'  
A cheerful, and a tired voice, caught their attention, they looked over, a cat plush, and some sort of jester ran about.  
"Jevil, come on now is not the time to be doing this!"  
"Chaos chaos catch me if you can~!"  
Jevil looked back at the cat plush, giggling and laughing happily.  
'you... GAH'  
Voice, despite not having any sort of body felt their body seize up in pain, making everyone look where they floated. Everyone could hear them? How was that possible? No one should be able to, none of these people were on Frisk's good side.  
'you.... home... i̸ ̵n̵e̴e̴d̴ ̸t̶o̵ ̸g̴e̸t̸ ̵h̸o̶m̶e̶'  
But they can't move, but something scared the humans and monsters away, so no one was staring at them, that was nice.  
'you where is Frisk, I need Frisk where are they,'  
"there is a voice! indeed there is! I wonder who they are?"  
"You okay random voice?"  
'you Home, I need home, I can't move, where are they?'  
"your home! your home is where you wish to be?!"  
'you, yes, I want to go home, I can't move, where is he? or them, or even...'  
"Voice?"  
'you.. them! there they are!'  
Jevil looked over at Frisk, who was running over, with the others.  
"Oh god, you,"  
"Oh yes! oh yes me indeed!"  
Susie groaned as the voice tackled Frisk, causing them to drop Flowey.  
'you- home- I want to go home-'  
Frisk put an arm around them, as now they could be touched.  
"uh- okay? Sans, you think you can get the other supplies?"  
"yeet,"  
Frisk nodded and left with Voice.  
"welp their touchable, and I'm on the ground, and who are you two?"  
"I'm Seam, pronounced 'shawn'"  
"And I'm Jevil! Jevil indeed!"  
"cool, trashbag can you carry me?"  
"haha... no"  
"rude"  
Lancer picked up Flowey, and carried him instead, Flowey just nodded, as the group went out to get supplies.


	4. treat the bastard king as a clothing rack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris how did you trip on the carpet?

Frisk had grabbed a bag that fell out of the donation truck the drove by, it was mostly clothes, with some card games.  
'you scurry through your findings, throwing clothes you don't like onto the Spade King'  
Voice, who could now touch others, had their arms (assumingly) placed on Frisk's head.  
'you pick up a cute dress, and fold it nicely in the pile of clothes you're keeping,'  
"Oh! HEY SANS I FOUND A SHIRT FOR YOU!"  
'you yell, and as Sans walks in you throw a rainbow shirt at him, before digging back into the bag'  
"you know what... I'm not even angry, thank you,"  
At this point, Spade King was basically covered in clothes, and Susie was laughing her ass off.  
"How does that thing have that many clothes in it??"  
'you don't ask, and honestly, that's not who knows,'  
"hoh my gosh this shirt is so cute!!!!!"  
"It's- just- clothes"  
"Mr. cloths hanger I have been wearing the same clothes for the past three months let me be excited,"  
Frisk pulled out a deck of cards, and quickly shuffled through it, giggling.  
"HEY ROUXLS! I FOUND YOUR FAMILY!"  
'you yell, and as he walks in you throw the deck of rule cards at him,'  
Rouxls looks at the cards for a second, before sighing.  
"god damn it,"  
Rouxls just walked out of the room, leaving Frisk a giggly mess.  
"hmmmmmmm"  
"Who need's shoes that big?"  
"I dunno, probably goat dad-"  
Kris flew into the room and tripped over the carpet.  
"YOU HAVE A TORIEL AND ASGORE?????"  
"... yes?"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Susie chuckled.  
"Toriel and Asgore's their ma and pa,"  
"ahhhhh"  
'you say, and wait if they're a thing, what about Asriel?'  
Flowey tenses up and looks at Kris.  
"Yeh, he's at university,"  
'you- OH YEAH YOUR ASRIEL GETS TO BE ALIVE- ASDHJNAAJHRDHYGDF'  
Voice goes to another room to yell, Frisk says something else, before going back to their cloth escapades.  
"We also have a robot whose like 90% leg,"


	5. Voice go to a doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you couldn't tell who voice was before this then i pity thy

Voice was still ranting, as Jevil was trying to see if he could jump onto their shoulders from the counter he was sitting on.  
'you, Like all I wanted to do was free them? but did it work? NO! AND I LOST MY BROTHER IN THE PROCESS'  
Jevil was nodding, pretending like he was listening.  
'you, ugh, and no one knows who I am.... somehow, with all the hints I've dropped'  
Jevil started listening halfway through the sentence, looking around to make sure no one was there he spoke.  
"based upon the legends I hear. You are the human that fell those years ago?"  
'you, plenty of humans have fallen Jevil-'  
"based upon the rumors among the monsters, you are the first? What, oh deary me what was their name?"  
'you.... it doesn't matter, not like anyone remembers me, Flowey can't recognize my voice, and m-'  
"Chara! Chara was their name was it not?"  
'you- yeah? look- just- don't tell anyone, okay?'  
"yes! yes! I can do that indeed!"  
Jevil jumped onto Voice's shoulders, causing them to laugh a bit.  
'you. haha! hnng- you're funny, I like you!'  
Voice felt a pain ring through their chest but chose to just ignore it, as Jevil laughed.

They heard knocking on the door, Seam, being closest, looked out the window.  
"it's uh, two goats, and a robot,"  
Frisk flung the door open quickly, and hugged the goats, voice floated into the living room, and Jevil waved.  
"Howdy, Frisk!"  
"Greetings my child,"  
"Hello, darling,"  
"Hi, guys!!!! We have a bunch o guests!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can meet them as you go!"  
Frisk smiled, hugged the robot, and ran off to their room.  
Jevil clomb up so he was sitting on voice's head, while everyone looked at him.  
"The voice can be touched you see!"  
"ah,"  
"so, uhm, who are you all?"  
"name's Seam pronounced Shawn,"  
"I'm Jevil!"  
"my nameth isth Rouxls Kaards,"  
"Pronounced 'rules cards'"  
"why are you-"  
Seam just stared at Rouxls, before pointing at the king.  
"and he's irrelevant, 0/10 invalid,"  
Lancer jumped in.  
"I'm Lancer! The Fun squad is outside having a worm-eating competition, but they'll be inside soon!"  
Flowey let out a snort and placed down the book he had grabbed.  
"what are those three???"  
Voice laughed, as the pain in their chest pulsated more violently the longer they stood by Toriel, Asgore, and Flowey.


	6. Voice is sassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit is Flowey getting an idea??

Voice's chest hurt in way's they couldn't describe, but they just ignored it, even laughing a little bit.  
"Voice why are you laughing?"  
'You My non-existence chest is burning like the physical form in hell,'  
Flowey just stared at the general area they were at, wasn't that hard considering Jevil was still sitting on their shoulders.  
'You I'm shrugging but you can't see it,'  
Jevil giggled.  
"but I can sense it you see!"  
'You Yes you suburb clown bastard, yes you can,'  
Rouxls was talking to Toriel, who looked like she was about to slap someone.  
"The king's name? Valorous question, I don't knoweth,"  
"Well, regardless tell him if he wishes to stay alive, he should stay away from me."  
Rouxls just nodded, as Lancer climbed onto Voice.  
"Lancer, what are thou doing?"  
"It looks like fun! I wanna be tall!"  
Voice wheezed, and also picked up Lancer.  
"Was that from him wanting to be tall, or pain?"  
'you yes,'  
Lancer giggled, as Rouxls went off to give some sort of a warning to King Bastard, in all reality, he was just telling him to avoid the scary goat. With no other context.  
Eventually, Mettaton, Toriel, and Asgore left, Voice was trying to not fall down, to not drop the two they where carrying.  
"Why are you shaking so much?"  
'You my chest is on fire and I don't want to drop you two so this is my solution,'  
Jevil jumped off them and picked up Lancer off Voice, who fell onto the ground and let out garbled noises.  
'You OW MY POOR NON-EXISTING CHEST WHAT IS THIS STUPID WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME-'  
Ping.  
A small red heart came into existence, and for a moment, a physical form was seen, but it disappeared almost right away.  
' You I'm sorry why are you here you're supposed to be shattered in hell,'  
Jevil and Lancer climbed back onto Voice, and Flowey had dropped his newspaper.


	7. fuck more plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is this book anymore

Flowey, if he had hands, would be using them to cover his mouth, but he didn't, so he choose to just de-blossom into his sleeping mode. The figure when their soul showed up- it couldn't be them, there is no way that's them, right? That figure certainly looked like them, but he refused to believe it, they were dead, buried in the ground, d e a d.

Someone picked him up, but he couldn't bring himself to 'wake up'.

"why?"

Frisk was telling that King guy, what was his name again?

Whatever that wasn't important.

"I know where you want us to take him, but why?"

"that doeth not maketh sense,"

"Just do it you hecking jerk,"

"Kid Toriel isn't even h-"

'you death glare Sans, and give Flowey to Rouxls,'

Flowey didn't wake up until he heard the sound of walking on gravel.

Are they taking him to the mountain?

Guess it's time to take up.

He 'woke up' and looked around, yep, defiantly going to the mountain, why?

"Ah, thou art awake,"

"Bold of you to assume I was asleep,"

'you don't say, Flowey did,'

And they came along.

Great.

"Does anyone know why they want me to be taken here?"

'you, haha. No,"

"nope indeed!"

"Nope!"

Flowey sighed, and looked around, something was nearby, it was watching them, planning, something. Who knows what, but he didn't feel safe.

"AH!"

Something lunged, and swung a knife at the group, Voice flew in front, giving Lancer and Jevil to Rouxls. The human stood in front of them, she had a blue dress on, covered in a thin layer of dust, she had a blue ribbon, and a toy knife- wait.

"Oh fuck-"

'you DIDN'T YOU FUCKERS MOVE ON? sorry Lancer,'

She didn't speak but just stared blankly, holding out her knife at Flowey.

"..."

A sythe flew at her, and knocked her back, Jevil was now standing in front of them.

"ohohoho! fun! fun! you appear to be fun! hoho!"

She just smiled and held out the knife again.

"A good fight, nice,"

'you- JEVIL NO- FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU'

Voice angrily left, assumingly, or they started to lose their, well, voice.

"PATIENCE!"

Another person knocked down Patience, he had a cowboy looking hat on, was holding a gun, and also had a thin coat of dust, but much thinner.

Ah, looks like Chara's not the only one who rose from their grave.


	8. Frisk what are you planning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmmm thinking emoji

The other souls joined the group as they made their way to the mountain.

"So uh, why did Frisk want him taken here?"

Rouxls shrugged.

"I doth know, they simply toldth us to,"

Perseverance nodded, and floated forward, yawning.

"dude, you were asleep your entire time in the jar how are you tired?"

"I don't know In, I just am,"

Integrity laughed, and she floated away, who knew what to do.  
\--

They landed at the edge of the mountain, and Rouxls placed Flowey onto the ground, Flowey looked over the edge.

"... wait-"

He looked up, and at the ghosts.

"How did you guys ever survive the fall?"

They all shrugged, and Bravery spoke.

"I died cause of the fall, not right at it though,"

"Yeah, you died at like, Snowdin,"

"and then you went on a killing spree,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Patience looked over the edge as well, and flew downwards, before coming back up.

"holy heck ya'll,"

Everyone looked at her before she giggled.

"someone dug up a certain human~"

'you, OF COURSE, IT GOT DUG UP THE UNIVERSE IS A DICK LIKE THAT AIN'T IT DFAHNJHYRTFD,'

Voice would have waved their 'arms' around, but they didn't, they had Jevil and Lancer in their grip. So they couldn't do so, they instead just let out a small scream, causing both to giggle.

Everyone just sat down, hopefully, Frisk would show up to explain what they were doing there.


	9. Voice isn't okay with such crypticness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka welcome Husk- wait they don't have a name yet

'You, oh sweet jeez we are going to die,'

"Last time I checked most of us are ghosts,"

'you know what I meant'

Frisked rolled their eye's, and shoed King Spade and Rouxls away.

"I couldn't get here right away, that's why I sent you guys,"

"well, if thou insists,"

The two left, and Frisk carefully walked towards the hole, before taking a deep breath and jumping down.

Down the hole, aside from a dug up hole, as Patience said, nothing seemed amiss, Frisk scanned the room, catching a grey figure shifting in the corner.

They were completely gray, to different shades, they looked oddly similar to Frisk, who placed down Flowey, and approached them.

"Hello?"

"Hello..."

Frisk took a deep breath, before getting closer.

"Who are you?"

"who am i..."

They looked at their hands.

"I do not know... I think I was supposed to have a purpose, but I do not know anymore..."

They looked up, Frisk couldn't see any eye's, but they didn't care, they smiled, and held out a hand.

"well... uh, I'm-"

"Frisk... I know... he knows.... we all know,"

'you, damn your one cryptic bastard,'

"I know..."

They followed Frisk into the sunlight, they looked like a mirror image, minus the lack of colors, and eyes.

'you, anyway, why are we here?'

Frisk looked at the floating soul, before smiling quietly.

"You'll see,"

'you WHY IS EVERYONE SO CRYPTIC WHAT THE F'

**Author's Note:**

> tag yourself I'm the disemobidied voice being annoyed


End file.
